Bnha One-shot
by Xanderq
Summary: Just a bunch of One-shots that I have made for BNHA, This will be my first time useing this web site. please leave a review. Thank you


[movie night]

1:1

**A/N: Just the average horror movie night Trope….i'm sure someone did this already. Or did i do a twist. **

* * *

Within the UA dorms, class 1A begins their regularly scheduled move night, thanks to Mina Ashido. Everyone; including Bakugo, thanks to Kirishima dragging him along. Where in the common room.

"Ok" Mina exclaimed as she stood in front of the TV as her class sitting in various places; the table was moved to the side for more room. "Tonight we are watching a horror flick that's been remade several times in the past." she said while holding the money case in one hand. Kirishima whooped in excitement on the floor with Bakugo on his right.

Tsuyu ribbited. "What's it called? Kero."she asked: sitting on the couch with Izuku and Ochaco to her left. Mina looked at the cover. "It's called Halloween." she spoke, some groaned. "Didn't they make that thing a hundred times already?" jiro remarked sitting by Denki on the floor.

Mina shrugged and turned to the TV. "Don't know." she placed the CD into the player, grading the remote and walking towards Tsuyu, propping herself down on the floor between her friend and Izuku. "The reviews said it was good with five stars. Some saying be prepared to lose a lot of sleep." Jiro scoffed, crossing her arms. "Well see." koji trembled "I hope it's not too bad." he spoke below a whisper. Jiro patted his right shoulder. "Don't worry koji, some of this stuff is crap anyways." he looked at her with uncertainty. "Are you sure?" she thought for a mo - "Don't worry man." Denki said popping into view. "Will comfort you if you get too scared." he gave him a thumbs up, Jiro nodded with a smile.

Izuku was adit red in the cheeks with a tub of buttered popcorn in his lap, Ochaco reached over a got some. "This will be my first time watching a horror movie with friends." she shoved the buttery goodness into her goad, chewing with puffy cheek. "Not mine." izuku said looking at her. " Me and Kacchan watched one when we were little an- HE WAS WATCHING THE PEACE OF SHIT WITH FACKING STARS IN HIS EYES!" Bakugo yelled watching the ads on the movie hearing a whine that sounded like Kacchan. "Wow serily, that's so Manly!" Kirishima said looking at the both of them.

"What was it called" Mina asked izuku looking at him. He looked up for a moment then looked to Mina "I think it was called '' The Witch" from the priQuirk aera." he said. Someone whistled. "Dang." Mashirao said on another couch with flouting close to his left. "That's old" Izuku chukled " yah it was an oldie but a goodie." he said rubbing the back of his head without touching anything he shouldn't. "How old were you two." Touru aske scooting closer to Mashirao making him blush. " three and a half i think." he answered causing some to gasp at the age rang. "MIDORIYA!" Iida cried on the floor, waving his hands all over the place. " I understand that children at the age of three are curious. But you two should have watched a horror classic with adult supervision!" some whined at the volume.

" I bet you were scared, clinging on to Bako-bro" kirishima said Elbowing Bakugo. "Shut it shity hair!" bakugo growled. "Um actually it wa-DON'T YOU FUCKING DAIR DEKU!" Mina looked at Bakugou then to Izuku with a smile. "So, if I got the jsts of thing here, Bakugo was cling on to you Midori." he gave a shaky nod. the class burst out laughing, some clutching their stomachs and wheezing. " Little Bakugo cling onto Midoriy-ahahaha " Ochaco laughed leaning on the armrest.

Bakugo was about to retaliate when Mina gasped loudly making everyone stop. "IT'S ABOUT TO START!" she yelled waving her hands. "TSU!" she fling her tongue " Got it kero." she replied turning the lights off, the only source of light was the TV's glow. Bakugo seint a death glare to Izuku then turned to the TV. just like the other members of class 1A.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the start. I mite contenu this one shot on another date, no promises on anything. Tell me your thoughts and I'll read them…...maybe. Give me an idea if you wish…..i'm bad at making some ideas here.**


End file.
